


Day 21: Hot Drinks

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Tea, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is tea and a good boyfriend to make everything betterPart 21 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!





	Day 21: Hot Drinks

**Day 21: Hot Drinks**

 

It was one in the afternoon on a chilly October day when Lance wandered into the kitchen to find Keith face-down on the cold, tiled floor. The latter didn’t seem to be moving aside from slow breaths. There was a chance the boy was asleep, but the Cuban knew better.

“Keith? Whatcha doin’ buddy?”

The later said nothing comprehensible and groaned into the floor loudly. As if whatever misfortune befell upon him would go away. But if the black haired teen still laying on the floor was anything to go by, it didn’t.

“Keith. I can’t help you unless I know what’s wrong.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” the Korean mumbled into the floor.

“You don’t know that! Try me, babe.”

A sigh escaped the Koreans lips, relaxing his shoulders enough for him to lazily roll over and look at the plain white ceiling. “I’m on my period,  _ Lance. _ ”

“Oh... _ oh.” _

Now, the two of them have been dating since the end of the war two years ago after a close call, shocking them to their senses. They even moved in with each other soon after they got together because of their time on the Castle of Lions. And yet somehow, this aspect had never come up. Yes, Lance knew Keith was trans (he was still his boyfriend, damn it!) but somehow Keith had been able to hide this one week, once a month, all year, from Lance. Honestly, the Cuban hadn’t even thought about it before. And now the shorter seemed to be open about it. So that either meant A: Keith was dying, or B: he has grown to trust Lance more.

With gentle fingers, the tanned boy brushed the long black hair of the man on the floor. “Why don’t you go watch TV and I’ll bring you some tea?”

Keith sighed and closed his eyes slowly, reluctant to move. “Okay…”

The smaller of the two began pushing himself up slowly, with a little help from the red paladin, until he was standing. Without a word, the boy left the cold kitchen in favor of the warm blankets that were resting on top of the couch, Netflix already pulled up on the flat screen.

Lance watched his boyfriend with a content smile before turning around and putting the kettle on with Keith’s favorite tea, earl grey, at the ready. It was little things like this that made Lance truly happy. He wanted to always be there for Keith and in the small ways the black haired boy let him help, filled him with an indescribable warmth. It was great to see that Keith was realizing not everything had to be done alone.

After a few minutes of waiting in silence, the kettle began to scream for the Cubans attention. Quickly as humanely possible, Lance took the pot off of the stove and set it to the side, letting the liquid inside cool for a few minutes while he turned the stove top off. Looking over his shoulder, the blue eyed boy watched as his lover mindlessly scanned through the titles on Netflix.

Lance didn’t even try to stop the smile on his lips. What could he say? He loved how they were. Domestic and comfortable with one another in the shared space they called their own. And maybe one day...the Cuban boy would be able to put a gold band on his lovers finger.

When the tea was deemed warm but drinkable, he poured two mugs for himself and the boy sitting in the other room. The taller of the two walked slowly to the cocooned boy and gently handed him the mug, a mumble of a quiet temperature warning leaving his lips as he sat down.

“Thank you.” Keith mumbled into his mug.

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

Who knew that life after the war could be so comfortable? Just sitting together and watching mindless television with all the time in the world now that the universe was no longer in peril.


End file.
